


Tuesdays Are His Favorite

by Swlfangirl



Series: Happy Birth Month Cheesy Tropes Challenge! [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mystery man comes into the Roadhouse every Tuesday night, and Jo gets fed up with all the eye sex... so what's a girl to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuesdays Are His Favorite

Normally a place like the Roadhouse would be as empty as a church on Tuesday, but it wasn’t because the staff and the regulars knew what was coming. At first everyone was kind of caught off guard by the gorgeous voice drifting through the speakers, but it quickly became this precious secret that no one dare reveal. Every week, usually between midnight and three am a beautiful green-eyed man would walk through the door with a guitar in hand and make his way for the stage. All the noise and hustle and bustle of the entire place would die down and he’d begin to play. 

Just as soon as the song was over he’d make his way to the bar and order a beer with smile on his face. This was the precious moment Castiel felt like he was flying, that there was a gravitational pull toward this man and he fell happily into it. Castiel didn’t even know the guy’s name, he just knew that he was a talented musician, he had very kind eyes, and that it was hard to breathe around him. 

He’d began an unbelievable amount of compliments, but quickly decided the words would never be enough to truly express himself, so he didn’t say anything. Okay that, and maybe he was a bit of a coward. He just smiled back and passed the cold bottle over the counter. Every week the handsome stranger would nervously sip his beer for almost half an hour and then move toward the door. It left Castiel with the same aching emptiness every time and he wondered what the hell was wrong with him.

About a month into the weekly appearances from the handsome stranger, the firecracker (or A-bomb depending on her attitude) that was Joanna Beth Harvelle felt she’d witnessed enough pining and whining for a lifetime. So when the guy walked in she made her way over to him before he had the chance to hit the stage. 

“Look I get that this isn’t anything to me, but I can’t take it any more so could you just put the poor bastard out of his misery and talk to him, fuck him, just something already!”

He nodded in her direction before stepping up on the wooden platform and occupying the somewhat uncomfortable bar stool. His fingertips strummed the chords like the caress of a lover and he let himself fall into the rhythm as the lyrics spilled from his lips. When the song was over everyone in the place erupted into a loud applause and he smiled and tipped his invisible cowboy hat toward them before stepping down. 

This time instead of ordering the beer he just stared at the gorgeous blue eyed bartender and smiled. “Your uh.. friend over there had some interesting ideas about what we could do together.. but I was thinking maybe dinner first?”

Castiel was shocked into an almost catatonic state for a moment and pinched himself to make sure it was actually happening and not just one of the many scenarios he’d imagined over the last month “Uh.. Yes, I mean.. Yeah that sounds good.” he said unable to keep the large smile from his face any longer. 

“I’m Dean…”

“Hello Dean, I’m Castiel.”

Both of them reached a hand to the other, their palms sparking like a flint when rubbed together. It would be cliche’ to say that time stood still in the bar that night .. but it really did.


End file.
